Secret Lusting and Mind Dusting
by Shoshie19
Summary: In-between scenes during Wizards vs. Everything. What do Justin and Alex say to each other when they think they'll be alone, and stuck together forever? Reviews appreciated! Incest... yup.
1. Chapter 1

They're trapped. The Angel of Darkness trapped the two of them- Justin and Alex looked at each other, and Harper. In each of their own heads, they wondered if maybe they were trapped together because of their sinful feelings for their own sibling, and the lies they had told to keep those same feelings a secret from everyone else. They knew Harper was there only to torment them. The three of them alone… for an eternity? One of them was bound to crack- and it would be one of the Russo's.

Alex thought back- was it something she said? Was it when she enthusiastically said, "My brother is really smart!" In order to find a way to save them? She bit her lip.

Justin tried to remember if maybe he'd given himself away to the Angel of Darkness. Perhaps, the angel caught, when he'd gotten all tongue tied and forgot every spell he'd ever learned, as soon as Alex said he was smart. He let her down. He still remembered her words- "It didn't even glow… Justin you're making me look bad."

Alex didn't like feeling anxious, so she attempted to go out of the garbage disposal when the hand told her to, before it pointed to Harper.

_Perfect! _Alex thought. Because, even if it's your own brother and best friend involved, the last thing you want is a third wheel when you know you'll be stuck with them forever. She wanted to be alone with the person she loved- and besides, they'll be forever alone. Why shouldn't she confess to him now? She could barely contain herself, watching his long, perfect face… the way his eyebrows curved when he was in a serious situation... _Alex! Focus!_

She quickly got rid of Harper through the garbage shoot, then turned to look at Justin. They were now alone- two Wizarding siblings… alone… forever?

Justin looked at his sister, dumbfounded. Of all things he expected her to do, throwing out her best friend in the entire world, to be left with the brother she can't stand is the last on that list. He should redo that list. She pushed her hair behind her ears- it was impossible for hair to be made of black silk, right?

"Great, now there's _no _way to get out." Justin glares at his little sister, exasperated.

"Well, if she can get out, then we can solve something ourselves. Right? We'll think of something. We _always _think of something!" Alex smiled and nodded at her big brother. She had a bounce in her step, completely confident in her and her sibling's powers.

"Right, Alex. And what plan have you conjured up in the five minutes since we've been stuck in here, that involves throwing out Harper?" His face burned, thinking about the many plans he'd thought of since Harper had gone. Alex stopped in her happy tracks, face turned from him. She slowly began to turn around, an evil smile formed on her smooth lips. Her eyes narrowed, as she contemplated Justin's last question.

"Justin," Alex said, turning towards him. "You seemed _so _happy when I moved out. So why did you come here, to this building in the first place?" Her sly smile sent shivers down Justin's spine.

"To… er... save you." He looked toward the elevator, trying to focus on something other than his sister's face and his unnatural feelings.

"It's okay to say- I mean, we might as well fill eternity's silence, right?" She took a step closer. Alex knew that if _she _didn't take initiative in telling him her feelings, it wouldn't happen.

Justin was about to say he didn't know what she meant- when he caught on to that she knew something. His face turned red.

"Well… I didn't see you trying to save Mason too much when they went down the elevator, ALEX," he spat out, smiling at his quick thinking. He sat down, smirking at his little sister.

"I knew that if he left, I could finally talk to you alone, Justin. Since now, no one can get in… or out."

"Alex, we need to try to find a plan to get out-"

"Justin!" Alex screamed in hysterics. How could be so rational? She looked at him, eyes crazy. "Do you love me? Like I love you? Or am I just embarrassing myself?" Look looks away, putting her hand on her head. How could she have been so _stupid _to believe a brother would love his own sister, the way she did? "You must think I'm disgusting. And now you have to be stuck with me. Forever." Her face slowly became a rosy pink, and she slouched on the floor and cowered her head.

Justin looked around the room. He knew he ran here only imagining his sister being scared. He wanted to be the hero again. Why does he always put himself in these situations? He sat on a chair near the side, watching his sister's shoulders heave up and down. Did she know she was crying for a false reason? She hadn't embarrassed herself- only made Justin feel much better about his own unnatural feelings for his baby sister.

He slowly walked over to her, into the corner of the room. How was he supposed to do this with a girl again? Start talking first, or comfort? Or was it just something natural? Or was this all void since it was his sister he was talking about? He put his hand down onto her shoulder, and rested it there. He knew he couldn't say anything to her, unless he did something possibly drastic.

"Some are evil, some are kind, and now all must speak their mind." He waved the wand above his own head. Sure- the spells wouldn't work to let them leave. But he guessed his powers could be used against himself. He looked at Alex, naturally trying to keep his mouth shut until the right moment to blurt something out. Her head was still down.


	2. Chapter 2

_He looked at Alex, naturally trying to keep his mouth shut until the right moment to blurt something out. Her head was still down._

"You're… the only thing I think about. You're…" Out of habit, Justin strained the keep his mouth shut, but as the spell said, he was to speak his mind. "You're the reason I'm here. I came to save you, I wasn't thinking about getting on Professor Crumb's good side, or getting an award. I didn't even think about winning the Wizard Competition. The only thing I'm concerned about winning, is a place in your heart. And… um… not as just a brother. I… love…y-"

"Ah!" Alex grabbed her head, squeezing it. She looked up at Justin, tears streaking down her porcelain face. She looks up at her brother, with a mix of pain and being apologetic, she doesn't move from her place on the floor. Immediately forgetting the awkward conversation recently taking place, he moves down to Alex on the floor.

"What, what's happening? Alex, what's wrong? Don't worry." He holds her in his arms, and she leans against him. Justin felt very comfortable like this, as this was one of their most common positions whenever one of them is scared or upset. It gave him a feeling that maybe his feelings weren't all in vain. She groaned, and dug her face into Justin's chest. Before anything else, Justin took the truth spell off of himself.

"Mason… I'm getting sent his thoughts… I don't know how. I wish they'd stop… it hurts. He's thinking about… how pretty I am. And lazy… and… have pickle breath? I would be insulted if I didn't have a killer migraine." Justin smiled to himself… her breath did kind of smell like pickles. But it was like sweet perfume to him, even if she didn't think of it that way. He also loved how much she looked like she needed him when she was like this. It was these things that brought them closer. "Justin… help. Why am I getting these messages? Now he's trying to think of me so that he doesn't turn evil… And Professor Crumbs is evil now! How do I know this?" Justin thought deeply, wanting to tell her the most honest thing, despite how it hurt him. He knew he'd learned this in Wiz Tech.

"When someone loves someone a lot, much like the necklace that shows if it's true love, if they're thinking about someone strongly enough, and under a lot of magical pressure, their thoughts can be sent in an immediate connection to the one they love. Mason is thinking of you. But because he's under evil power, and he has so many thoughts, your brain hurts from controlling both your thoughts as well as Mason's."

He rubbed Alex's arm in an attempt to calm her down. Her shoulders were tensing up from the stress of all the building up thoughts. She nestled into his shoulder, feeling calmness despite the turmoil going through her head.

"Ugh… just… I'm sorry about how I was acting before. I know that I'm wrong. You don't even have to sit with me like this. I know you're probably doing this to be a good brother. But I'm a sick person- I know that. I just… ow…" She rubbed her head again.

"No- Alex. I was trying to tell you before. I. Love. You. Only you, only ever has been." He almost choked saying the words he'd held back so long- but knowing Alex had already admitted her own feelings, it made it easier to say he felt the same. But he still strained to say them- who really wants to admit they have a crush on the person they should be protecting from heartbreak? But just after he said it, Alex lifted her head up, to look directly at Justin. Already being practically on his lap, their eyes met, only inches away from each other. Her eyes watered.

"Stop. _Don't _say it if you don't mean it like I did. I know you still want me to be happy- but please don't tell me something like that if it's not true. I know you still love Juliet and-"

Justin let himself be a servant to his instinct, and immediately kissed her. Her lips kept moving, trembling, upset with what had happened- he knew the only way to show his love was by kissing her. He held her back, and let her dip a little, as he kept her from falling. He was shocked at how amazing this was- and that Alex didn't even fight it. She knew, too, that this kiss didn't seal just their lips- it sealed the fact that now they did in fact love each other- illegal feelings had been confirmed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know this one is shorter... but expect another update :) This is going to be a few more chapters! Read and review! -Shoshie19<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_She knew, too, that this kiss didn't seal just their lips- it sealed the fact that now they did in fact love each other- illegal feelings had been confirmed._

Alex's tears fell down her cheeks as they kissed. Justin wiped them away with his finger, not breaking their magnetic connection. Alex slowly picked up her wand, twirled it, and suddenly Fourth of July fireworks began to explode around the room. The two siblings listened to the sound.

_Of course Alex would think to do that in such a… weird… amazing moment, _Justin thought, trying not to break a smile, at risk for coming back to reality. Finally, Alex pushes on his chest, and looks up at him. His eyes seem to be the polar opposite of the sun, yet just as beautiful and bright. She can barely look at the sun, and her attempts make her look away. Yet right now, Justin's eyes pulled her in and kept her there, as if under a trance. She widens her eyes. Then with a large boom, the Russos turn just in time to see two large, gold sparkling fireworks.

"Those are my favorite," Alex murmurs, looking at the glittering explosions in the small apartment hallway. "They remind me of dancing willow trees." She leans back against Justin's chest, trying to decide what to say about their… er… connection. Justin puts his arm back across her back, securing her against him, and she gets chills through her, as she tries to focus on their Un-Independence Day Show.

"Two amazing golden things that work together? Remind me of us," Justin comments, looking up. Alex laughs. _Only a DORK like Justin tries something as cheesy as that._

"Oh, Justin. You really are an egghead." She giggles again, looking at him. He looks away, embarrassed. "But… thank you. For… that." She blushes, in mentioning their little rondevue.

"Hey! You know what? Just for that…" He stands up, completely knocking Alex to the ground. He smirks, showing his older-brother-superiority face. But before he can tease her even more, he sees her roll into fetal position on the ground, and remembers the mental messages she's getting from Mason. He mentally stabs himself. _Nice going, idiot. You just hurt her whole body as well as her brain. Great timing. _"Alex… I'm so sorry. I… wasn't thinking. I left my brain in the lobby or something…"

"Ow…" Her knuckles turned white from the pressure she was pushing against her temples. "Take me… to my bed." She groaned again, turning over. All the blood immediately drained upon hearing the word, "bed." He leaned over, and picked up his little sister's petite body. The same body that he'd been kissing only moments ago. The same person he'd fought with for as long as he could remember.

He was careful of her head, carrying her almost like a bride over a threshold, however keeping aware that she was practically his patient. They were, of course, alone together. Forever…

_Right! Justin, focus! _Alex dug her aching head into Justin's shoulder, groaning again. Justin then decided it was a good time to practice deep breathing exercises to keep his mind, er, holy. He walked into Alex and Harper's apartment, and Alex subconsciously twirled her wand to bring out her bed. He put her down on it. Then Justin watched her, thinking.

"Okay- I'm going to get to the bottom of this. I'm going to make Mason's thoughts get out of you." He did a spell, and a little crystal ball appeared. He put it down on a table. "Show us Gorog and Mason Greyback in this building." The crystal ball swirls, and shows a very concerned looking Mason looking at Professor Crumbs intently. Professor Crumbs nods at Mason.

"The last ones to go are always the ones in love," Professor Crumbs tells Mason. Justin feels his face burn, as if he were meant to hear that. He knew that that was the reason why he and Alex made such a great fighting pair against evil- they always fought to save each other. It was each other that kept them going. Mason nods and begins to say something, before Justin lets the image fade out. If they're going to beat Gorog, he needs to keep Alex in mind. He does a spell, erasing all of Mason's thoughts about Alex, not caring about any consequences except relieving Alex of her pain, although he knew in the back of his head Alex was the reason Mason had been resisting Gorog. Almost immediately, he hears a sigh of relief. He turns around, expecting to see Alex in fetal position again, only to find her lying on the bed, with her legs crossed, comfortably.

"Thank you Justin… You really are the only reason I ever do _anything _right." She smiles, and Justin notices a tinge of want in her voice. He tries to stay away. He needs to maintain some dignity in his mind… at least for now.

"Your welcome. You rest… I'll…" He tries to think of something that wouldn't indicate that he liked the thought of being with her alone forever. "I'll try to get us out of here."

But as much as he tried, Alex knew he was only trying to pretend their kiss never happened. She looks at him, and licks her lips. "Justin… please sit with me? Just for a minute?"

Justin looks away from her. He needs to keep that thought out of his mind. Kissing? His sister? Thank gosh he'd never go back to regular society… he could never look at a police officer and smile at them with the knowledge of being an Honors student ever… again. His reputation would be ruined. But if all he had to avoid was a few of Alex's cheap mirrors… he could do that.

He slowly backed up and sat on the bed…because he was tired of standing. Not because Alex told him to. Alex smiled. Justin never went against an order- even one from her. He was _such_ a dork. Alex sighed and looked at the back of his dark brown head. She knew how to get what she wanted.

"Just think. All this happened because of Rinaldi's wand. If Felix didn't have the wand… then Gorog wouldn't have enough power to do all this. So in my defense… this isn't my fault. You can't give me an annoying speech about how wrong I am."

"Ugh- Alex, we are in a very confusing, tight situation. Do you always have to pick fights? We did something very, very, _very _illegal. How are you okay with all this?" Justin swings his hands around in panic, showing off his Italian side of the family. "And I _will _blame you for all of this- you're the one bought this mysterious apartment without even looking _into _anything, and now Harper is gone with no way to come back. Who looks completely innocent now? Exactly." His smug smile matched Alex's as she sat up to respond.

"Well, egghead, we can at least _enjoy _it. Stop being a stick in the mud. So what, we kissed. I happen to love you, and you happen to love me. It's called _incest _in case you didn't know. And if there's a word for it, then that means somebody else has done it." Alex crossed her arms, waiting to see what kind of response her big brother could possibly think of to top that. Because it was obviously a competition.

"Sure, someone else has done it. But it's still _illegal, _Alex." With that he jumped right back up off the bed, and sat at the table.

"Duh. Which makes it all the more fun. Haven't you ever read Romeo and Juliet? Star-crossed lovers? Sometimes it doesn't matter what your last name is… although I guess in our case we kind of have the opposite problem… we have the _same _last name. Hey! That awkward moment when you have the same last name as your-"

"Really Alex? Now? The awkward moment? You're so immature, no wonder you don't understand. Although, maybe I can take some time to think about your star-crossed lovers theory… although I'm not sure I believe in that sort of fantasy idea…"

"Ugh, Justin. We're wizards. With wands and powers and the whole 'Bippity Boppity Boo.' Of course star-crossed lovers are real. You're totally ruining the mood. Please, Justin. Just- say what you're thinking."

"Alex, I…" He hesitated before thinking of what he wanted to tell her. "I want to be your Romeo." Alex's face lit up, and she jumped and hugged Justin, this time not afraid of getting too tight, even more than last time, since their first kiss was thrilling, against the rules, and well, their first one with each other.

They start to kiss back on the bed, finally being free to do what they'd only imagined in their heads for years, and when they finally break apart, they're smiling, satisfied at who they were with. Alex pushes Justin off of her, and brightens up.

"An eternity together. Let's play married couple! I'll make some toast. I'm hungry." Alex jumped up at threw toast in the toaster. Justin sighed at how short of an attention span his sister (girlfriend?) had. He could certainly pick them. Had he ever chosen a girlfriend his parents approved of? Then it occurred to him that it was still possible for Harper to find a way for them to get out. And as long as that was possible- the two of them wouldn't be together. He looks over at Alex- she looks so happy. Does he really want to ruin that expression? Then she looks over at him, her face droops, and she breaks down crying. Shocked, Justin looks at her.

"Justin… if we're saved, what will happen to us?"

"We'll… be… saved?" Justin tried to avoid the question, hoping to bring a chuckle to Alex. It was only brought with more grief.

"We can't do this if we're saved, can we? We need to go back to our original lives. I know that's what you'll want. And I'll stay away… for you. And only if you want me to." Her eyes grow huge, as she waits for him to respond. He looks away, at the apartment's front door.

"It's… for the best. I promise. We can hope that we never get saved, okay? That's all we can hope for." He pulls her into another kiss, as they sit in the kitchen. He secretly wonders- is it their last?

* * *

><p><em>A little longer than usual! I hope you enjoy this... there's more on it's way!<br>-Shoshie19_


	4. Chapter 4

"_It's… for the best. I promise. We can hope that we never get saved, okay? That's all we can hope for." He pulls her into another kiss, as they sit in the kitchen. He secretly wonders- is it their last? _

They break apart and look at each other, then the phone rings. Alex answers it casually, hoping that it will make the situation sound better, just like always. Angrily, Justin grabs it, Harper, Professor Crumbs, and even Max on the other line. Both he and Alex's stomachs drop at realizing their dream will possibly end soon.

_DING! _Alex's toast goes off. She pulls it out and begins eating it as if she doesn't have a care in the world- but knowing her better, and that she eats to hide her problems- especially involving love. Unfortunately he solved all his problems with food too. And quickly realizes that if he's going to be able to think fast, he needs toast, too. He runs over and tries to put in his own toast, watching Alex take hungry, eager bites of her own. Then he goes back to the phone.

"Max is coming to save you," he hears, as he watches a black hole appear on the floor of Alex's apartment. Alex looks upset, back at Justin.

"I moved into an apartment to have _fun," _she says angrily, winking at Justin. His face flushed. But then she turned serious again. He looks back at Alex at these words, and thinks of their new relationship they'd just established, and the love they'd finally confessed after years of invisible duct tape concealing their feelings. And it was over. The way Alex looked at him, she was thinking the same way.

"Well, I guess this is the end for us," He says to Alex. Because they both know it's true- they need to go back into hiding if they go back to their old lives. Max jumps up through the black hole and pulls them up and out of the room, at the same time that Alex cast a spell on her and Justin so they could read each other's minds.

After their talk with Professor Crumbs and Harper, and the three Russos went back to defeat Gorog, Alex was still listening to every one of Justin's thoughts. Just as the three of them were about to say the spell, Mason came out from everyone, asking her to join them. Alex thought for a moment, looking at her brothers, listening to Justin's thoughts.

_Oh no, I knew that something bad was going to happen when I erased his thoughts of Alex! He became evil! And now nothing can stop Alex from going with him. I hope she chooses to be with him… it's for the better… _

Alex knows that if going with Mason is going to make Justin feel happy, she's going to go with Mason. She drops her wand, walks to him, and hugs him, watching her two brothers. When Juliet comes out, Alex holds back from attacking the one who she held a secret grudge against for so long. Justin's thoughts indicate that to keep his mind off Alex, he needs to be with Juliet, to save Alex. She gives him a small nod, and he, too, drops his wand to be with Juliet. Max stands alone, before Justin looks at Alex, showing that he completely knows she can read his mind.

_It's okay to do the right thing and be with them, _he thinks to her. She takes a deep breath, as the two pull their wands from Gorog, and do the spell, all three. They then run back to Mason and Juliet, respectively.

_This is the way it has to be, Alex._

* * *

><p><em>AN- Yup, definately shorter than the other ones... but this is all I could write for this one to end it in a good place. Should this be the end? Or more? _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Ahh! I'm finally back with the story! I was sick with a severe case of Writer's Block. I'm still suffering from side-effects. Feel free to help out with some ideas! Please enjoy, and review, of course! :)_

_-Shoshie19_

* * *

><p><em>It's okay to do the right thing and be with them, <em>he thinks to her. She takes a deep breath, as the two pull their wands from Gorog, and do the spell, all three. They then run back to Mason and Juliet, respectively.

_This is the way it has to be, Alex._

A small tear drops from Alex's face, as she pushes her face into Mason's shirt, as if it will stop her thoughts. He smells like wet dog- Alex felt even more longing for Justin, remembering how he smelled like freshly-squeezed orange juice and magic. Like a lullaby to Alex's nose. She scrunched up her face to block out Mason's smell, but Mason noticed.

"Don't be sad, love. That evil, evil man won't interfere any longer," Mason mumbles into her hair, petting her like a Golden Retriever. Alex resists the urge to smack his hand back. She is no dog- even if the only thing she can think of to respond to Mason is growl. She looks over at Justin, and sees his eyes shut, chin resting on top of Juliet's golden hair. To anyone who hadn't known Justin their whole life, he looked like his eyes were shut because he was so happy- he even had a small half-smile on his face. But Alex knew he was thinking, worried- a way to be with Alex, a way to keep Juliet happy. Justin's mind was probably a more complicated maze than the ones they gave out during one year at the substation when their dad thought Kid's Menus were a good idea (failed after only a few months- too much money).

Alex sighed, turning the opposite direction of her brother and his vampire girlfriend. "I know he won't. Duh, I defeated him. It's kind of my thing." Mason chuckle and began trying to tilt her head up, while Alex tried not to look in his face. The only face she wanted to look into and kiss was her own brother. Her stomach hurt just thinking about it. She fought off a groan.

"Well, you've saved the day! Congratulations to the three Russo siblings- or I guess… in this case… Max and the red headed Russo!" Professor Crumbs interrupted the reunions, and he pointed to Max near the front of the room, and Harper, standing angrily behind the Professor.

"Yeah, I go by many names now. Red headed Russo, the weird-clothes girl, Harper, you know name. That's me!" She huffs, causing a distraction from the happy tone of the conversation. Alex feels Mason begin to loosen his grip on her. She slowly turns back toward Justin, giving him a longing gaze.

_Alex! Focus on the Crumbs. We can figure something out. I just have to remember a good spell._

Suddenly, an idea came to Alex. "Eeeyes!" She squealed out loud when she realized it, bursting out of Mason's clutches completely. He had his mouth hanging open, his arms reaching out, in a stuck-position from when they held onto Alex. Professor Crumbs had widened eyes. Everyone stared at them for a few moments, waiting for Alex to explain her yell, Mason slowly putting his arms at his sides.

"Alex," Mason whispered. "You're making me look like an idiot standing here. Please come here. I want to smell your pickle-y laziness." He takes a step forward, placing his large, wolf-like (no pun intended) hands over Alex's small, over-nail polished (because, you know, free time doing nothing) fingers.

Beginning to blush, Alex whips her around the room, to see a silent group of once-evil people, waiting for Alex to explain.

"Surely, Alex, you must have figured out a way for evil to end everywhere once and for all. Right, love? Surely it is a great plan for something purely good and not evil in any way," Mason rambles, laughing nervously. Alex wanted to slap him. He was making this his problem, as if they were one person. How dare he! She could handle this herself.

"No, actually, Mason. I… I just remembered that I left my… favorite set of paints in the apartment. And I need to go get them. Yeah, that works." Quickly she begins to leave, before stopping in her tracks, and smiling again. "And, in fact, JUSTIN was the last one who touched them. He's coming with me to get them before we go." Professor Crumbs walked towards her as she motioned for Justin to come join her.

"Alex, it's much too dangerous right now! Evil lurks in the halls of this-"

"We'll be fine. We've survived so far, huh?" She giggles carelessly, tying a rope onto her and Justin in one swift motion, waving a quick "See-you-in-a-minute" wave, and jumps back into a newly appeared Black Hole.

The apartment is in ruins- almost everything was sucked into oblivion by the black hole that brought them back to the real world, leaving random papers, chairs, picture frames, and toasters cluttered around the room. Justin's eyes quickly scan the apartment, picking up scraps of rubble around him.

"What are you doing, Justin?" She crosses her arms.

"I'm looking for your paint set. I'm terribly sorry, but I don't remember where I last saw them. I think we should check the-"

He was immediately cut off by Alex ramming into him, kissing him against a broken counter. She threw her arm around his neck, and Justin began to wrap his own arms around his sister's waist, when he realized what they were doing. He leaned away, breaking their kiss, by pushing lightly against Alex's shoulders so she couldn't follow him backwards.

"Just-_iiin. _What's wrong now? Nobody can hear us, and we're attached by ropes. I can easily poof up a random thing of paint. They won't know the difference. But anyway- I thought of a plan! So we can be together, the Russos, and not have to be with our once-exes who are also exes!" She pauses for a moment. "Woah. Our life sounds like a Lifetime movie special or something. We _need _to submit this for a new Degrassi plot or something." She pulls at his collar, but Justin resists and backs up.

"Unlike you, I have a conscience. And sometimes it occurs to me that, _I don't know, _if we survive this whole ordeal, our parents might just kill us anyway. And besides- I can't stand to think of Juliet's face when she finds out that she was right there the whole time, and I choose my own flesh and blood over her."

"You better _bet _flesh and blood. In fact… just to prove it…" She licked her lips mysteriously, and Justin was about to question it, when she grabbed at his shirt, trying to pull it off. Again, Justin resisted her. This time, despite how risky it was for his- *ahem*- body, he pulled her up and held her over his shoulder like a sack, throwing her over him onto the bed, her giggling and kicking the whole way. She bounced as she landed, sitting up, and continued grabbing at her older brother's clothing.

"ALEX! I'm trying to get you to focus!" Justin screamed, his voice squeaking in the middle. Alex chuckled.

"Well, you're certainly not going to get me to focus when you have your hands all over me and you put me on a bed. Seriously." She leans back, her eyebrows tilting up, patiently waiting for Justin to realize how stupid he was. Why did people always think HE was the smart one? When it came to people… dumb as a brick. "Just, let me finish, okay?" Justin nods, sighing, waiting expectantly for Alex to come with a plan that he can easily tear apart into stupid nothingness.

"So… remember that spell you did on Mason while we were in here last time? To make him stop thinking about me?" Alex begins smiling, and pulling him toward her again. Justin knocks her hand off, as if oblivious to her.

"Yes... why?" His eyebrows pull upward, becoming more and more critical. He knows that Alex's mind has the tendency to think up elaborate plans to get out of things she doesn't want to do the regular way- out of laziness, of course. They'd all failed, and he'd had to pull her out of it. And, in a strange way, he was looking forward to hearing _this _messed up plan, to once again be a hero, and show Alex that he needed her. Even though he knew Alex did want him there. Hehe.

"Well, all you need to do is figure out how to make that spell _permanent, _and do it on both Juliet and Mason. Then remember that love potion that made my head look like an air balloon?" Justin started to put his finger up to make a point, but Alex continued rambling to prevent him from cutting in. "Yeah, well we give that potion thing, one to Mason, one Jul-loser. They fall in love, forget about us, BOOM. Three years from now there'll be little vampire-wolf mutants running around." Justin face-palms, and shakes his head.

"Yeah, Alex, that'd be great. If you weren't forgetting that the potions are all _temporary. _Or for you simple-minded folk, it no-last-longy-time. They'll probably love each other few a week at the MOST. Good thinking through. Yet another _Master Plan _from the GREAT ALEX RUSSO! Oh, wait, hear that?" He puts his hand to his ear, leaning forward.

"Hear what, dorkus?"

"The crowd!"

"Um… no?"

"Oh, really? EXACTLY. NO one is cheering this plan on. Because it's IDIOTIC. Gosh, Alex!" Alex steps back.

"Woah. Woah, woah, woah. Why are you so mad at me? I'm trying to help us. Sorry it wasn't perfect." She grumbles, then decides she's done with the argument. She turns around and walks away, sitting at her destroyed kitchen counter top, twirling her wand around. Mumbling words, she begins to create an elaborate paint set, appearing in a shiny wooden box floating in midair, with fresh white tubes, dozens of colors flying around the box, shooting into the slots made on the shelves of the box. Justin watched from a distance. He sighed.

"I'm just stressed out, okay? The probability of us ever being together is slim, while with the partners we're each with now, we could live a normal…ish… life one day…" He fades out when he watches the paint caps turn from rainbow colors, to blacks and blues, expressing her sadness without her even realizing it. He takes a step forward. "But… if I work on it for a few months- it won't happen right away- I could possibly figure out a way to make the love potion permanent. Even though it goes against all my values… I'lldoit… foryou." His words begin to blur together when embarrassment rushes to his face. T

he reddish-pink of his cheeks almost matches perfectly with the changing colors of Alex's paint set, the colors becoming Valentine's Day colors. Suddenly, all the tubes and the box fell straight to the table, and she rushed straight to him.

"Justin… promise me you'll never take a potion to forget about me."


End file.
